


What is this?

by jjprobert



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman Begins (2005), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjprobert/pseuds/jjprobert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred as a double-0 agent</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is this?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiKate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/gifts).



> For the prompt: Alfred in the Bondverse

Alfred enters the office. No MI6 agent is incompetent, none of them would be hired if they were. Even so, there are certain identifying items that mark that different individuals are back. For instance, the slight smell of cigarette smoke in the air, though it masks the smell of gunpowder, the casual way the leaves of paper have been put back in their folder before being passed to his desk for him to read.

So, as he sits there, back to the door, reading the latest mission reports and scientific breakthroughs deemed relevant to him by some bureaucrat somewhere in the MoD, when the Door opens, he doesn't even bother to check who it is.

"What is this shit, 007?" he says, waving the paper that 007 had marked for reading by the rest of the department. (Not that he'd checked the sign-off sheet to confirm it).

"003. Afternoon. Mostly it's waste of time, but check the conclusions. If they're right, we'd be severely limited in our ability to get weapons through security or customs without detection."

Alfred glances through to the end of the paper. If they're right, then yes, 007's conclusions are right. "Touché," he says as 007 settles down behind him.


End file.
